stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam the Squid Piercer
Be warned this article contains major spoilers! The story of Sam the Squid Piercer is a story told by Kitano Miko (more commonly known as Fish Girl) from episodes 2 to 7 and is a metaphor for the plot of the series. A prologue to the story of Sam the Squid Piercer is given as a drama performance by the Midnight Flight Club. The Story (as told by Kitano Miko) From episode 2 (Kitano) So the boy fell in love. He fiercely and passionately fell in love with the girl he met on the shore." "It was... on the fish planet." "The boy was a skilled fisherman and his name was... is Sam all right?" "The boy named Sam dreamed that he and the girl he met got on a boat and sailed away into the shining galaxy." "But did Sam love the girl he was with or the brilliant galaxy around him?" "So the adventure of life goes on." From episode 3 (Kitano) "There was only one ship that could sail from the fish planet out into the galaxy. That ship belonged to a king." (Head) "A king's ship... a good ship like that isn't just going to fall into your hands." (Kitano) "Right. But one day, the king issued a proclamation." "Whoever defeated the Squid Emperor and brought back his blue blood would have any wish granted." "You see, on the fish planet, there was a Squid Emperor who ravaged the land as he pleased every night." (Head) "It's not tasty at all..." (Kitano) "The boy, Sam, resolved himself to defeat the Squid Emperor and get the ship that could sail into the galaxy." "So the adventure of life goes on." From episode 4 (Kitano) "Take the chance!" thought the girl. "You have to beat the Squid Emperor and get the boat that can sail into the galaxy!" Sam took up his spear and began practicing with it, training for the day he would do battle with the Squid Emperor. Yah! Yah! Hyah! (Head) Good. It would be boring if he won easily. (Kitano) And so the name of Sam, the Squid-Piercer, began to spread throughout the kingdom. (Head) Sam the Squid-Piercer. I like it. (Kitano) So the girl waited in her cottage by the seaside for Sam to return. (Head) What? They didn't go together? (Kitano) Of course not! They were a boy and a girl in their prime! (Head) I guess the fish planet kept turning, huh. And also, the two had a secret. (Head) What secret did Sam the Squid-Piercer and his girl have? (Kitano) They ate the squid. On the fish planet, squid are the servants of evil. It was forbidden for their flesh to pass your lips, but still, the two ate together. (Head) I guess he wanted to be Sam the Squid-Eater too. (Kitano) They shared that dark secret and their bond grew even deeper. And so the adventure of life goes on. From episode 5 (Kitano) "If you want something, don't falter!" said the girl. "They had learned who the Squid Emperor was. But in the previous year, a huge storm had risen and the waters had become dangerous. Sam the Squid-Piercer faltered." "So the girl berated Sam." (Head) "Yeah. If you really want something, you can't be afraid to take risks." (Head) "That girl got it right." (Kitano) "And that's when Sam the Squid-Piercer left the girl and the cottage, and went out into the wild and dangerous sea." "So the adventure of life goes on." From episode 6 (Kitano) "They began to fight. In the dark, wild night sea. Sam fights on with his spear." "And in a fierce battle that cannot be described in words, Sam slew the Squid Emperor and took his blue blood." (Head) Damn… No details on the battle scene, huh? (Kitano) "From in its bottle, the Squid Emperor's blue blood sparkled and lit up the dark night sea." (Head) "Sounds like legendary stuff." (Kitano) "Sam took the blue blood and went back to the king." " 'My King! I have brought the blood as promised. Here it is!' " "The King took the bottle and suddenly drank the blue blood." "That blood was the one potion that could remove the King's magical immortality and end his eternal life." " 'Thank you, Sam. Now I can finally sleep and never awaken." (Head) "That was certainly a twist." (Kitano) "This juice isn't very good." (Head) "So, what happened to Sam?" (Kitano) "So the adventure of life goes on." (Head) "Right at the good part... From episode 7 (Kitano) "But, Sam refused it." 'My King, all I ask of you is your galactic ship.' 'So that I may sail it into the dazzling world of the galaxy.' 'I have no desire for your throne! I have no want for your country!' (Head) "How… interesting." "This is why your stories keep me going, fish girl." (Kitano) "…And so, the King said," 'Very well, young man. I did promise to give you anything you desired. I have no intention of breaking my word.' 'I shall give you that galactic ship.' 'But, young man… Sam the Squid Piercer, heed well these words,' 'To make the ship move, you must fill the engine with every last drop of your beloved girl's red blood.' 'Yes, you must kill the girl you love.' 'It won't move if you don't.' 'Now, take it. It belongs to you.' (Head) "This candy is sweet…" (Kitano) "So the adventure of life goes on." From episode 8 "Sam killed the girl. To sail into the shining galaxy, he offered her red blood to the ship's engine. In the end, what Sam truly loved was not the girl, but his longing for the world out in the galaxy. The girl he loved had never been more than a flower adorning his journey. Sam got on the ship and sailed out into the galaxy. But soon, Sam realized... Though he was in the galaxy he had dreamt of, all those worlds were different from the fish planet of his birth. The fish planet was but one world in the vast galaxy. The galaxy was not some far off world. Sam had been living in its brilliance all along." "Why did he kill the girl?" (Head) Is that all? Is that really the end of the story? Fine. I'm done with your story. Get out. "The Eve of Legend" drama performance The Midnight Flight Club performed a prologue to 'Sam the Squid Piercer' though Sarina Endo, who wrote the play but was not present when Kitano told the story. It can be assumed that since the story of Sam the Squid Piercer was based on events prior to episode 1 and given that Sarina is an alien present to "oversee" the activity of the Cybodies that she may have witnessed or at least know of the past events that Sam the Squid Piercer was based on. The drama was performed in episode 22. Mark (Takuto) is told the story of the girl he has fallen for so that he may know of her past. Columna (Sugata) made an agreement with a witch, Ayin (Tiger), that in exchange for the Night Gem that will allow him to physically embrace a girl named Crace (Wako), whom he had fallen for and normal people can’t see, he would pilot a ship to the northern island for her. The witch’s “magical eye” allowed her to see Crace. Whilst piloting the ship Columna became drunk with the power and the freedom to go anywhere that the ship gave him and completely forgot about Crace. Columna even killed the Queen of the Fish Planet (Jaguar) who deemed it taboo for anyone to be higher than her in the world, and took over the throne as king. He lost sight of Crace completely, becoming the magical ship itself, and refused to hand it over to Ayin who had been after it for the past 7000 years. (It is here that a clip of a giant hand crushing Ayingott is seen) He had resigned himself to an immortal life of solitude in his castle afterward, leaving behind his magical ship to be sealed away. A member of the galactic race Entropeople (Sarina) informs Mark that they (Sarina and the vice president) can’t use magic and are powerless to destroy or prohibit the use of the ship left behind, and it’s now up to him to decide what to do with its powers since he also radiates a brilliant aura. All she does is plea that he doesn’t follow the path that Columna did. Mark (Takuto) kisses Crace (Wako) and the show ends. Sybolism and relavance to the plot Both the story of "Sam the Squid Piercer" and the Midnight Flight Club drama performance are a direct reference to the plot, citing both past events and foreshadowing the end of the series (as the story is complete as of episode 21). The 3 main characters could represent either Sugata, Takuto and Wako or Tokio, Ryousuke and Sora, or most likely are representative of both. Ayin the witch represents Ayingott. Columna takes on the power of the ship so he can be with Crace but loses himself in the ship even becoming one with it, eventally becoming "king". This could represent Tokio or Sugata. In the case of Tokio it shows how he became obsessed with the Cybodies and abandoned Sora, pregnant with Takuto. The play could also be referencing him as the king because the king becomes immortal and Tokio doesnt seem to age. In Sugata's case it could be a warning from Sarina, the playwriter and the vice president who are both alien overseers of the Cybodies that their race created. The warning is that should Sugata apprivoise with Samekh he could lose himself in the process and lose Wako as well. This is reiterated as Columna becomes the king, Sugata would "become" the "King" cybody Samekh. When the witch Ayin approaches the king requesting the power of the ship back Columna kills her. At this point a clip of a cybody (most likely Samekh's) hand crushing Ayingott. The witch represents Ayingott, both her and Ayingott are portayed as evil. This shows that prior to the re-discovery of the cybodies Ayingott tried to sieze Samekh's power and was destroyed in this attempt. Explaining why Ayingott was the only cybody already destroyed prior to the start of the series. Sarina a member of the Entropeople race of alien uses the play to warn Takuto of the consequences of abusing power, both as part of the play and as part of the main plot. She warns him not to follow Columna's footsteps. This is a warning for either Takuto or Sugata that if they are consumed by the power of their cybodies they will lose the one they care for (Wako). The story of Sam the Squid Piecer starts here. In this story the King is desperate to die. This is most likely to do with Tokio who seems to have become immortal and perhaps seeks death through the cybodies, the very thing that caused him to lose Sora. Sam the Squid Piercer sacrifices the girl he loved to power the ship the king once piloted just as the king had done in the past. This could be to do with Takuto, as Tauburn has an extremely close resemblance to Reshbal and is a warning to not make the same mistake his father made. It could also be a warning for Sugata who inherited the king's power as Samekh. Summary The story of the Midnight Flight Club drama performance mirrors that of Sam the Squid Piercer. It seems to be a warning to not repeat the mistakes of the main characters' predecessors, that they have inherited a power which corrupted the last generation and should not let it change them. After seeing the performance Tokio praises Sarina for ending the play there (rather than continuing on into the story of Sam the Squid Piercer) as Mark (Takuto) was doomed to repeat the mistakes of the past eventually. This shows that Tokio harbours resentment toward the cybodies and thinks that the next generation were doomed to make the same mistakes that he made. Category:World of Star Driver Category:Misc Information